A Wolf in a Sheep Costume
by Lucia Sabor
Summary: This tale is about a girl named Nyru Satori, who uncovers the mystery of herself and her surroundings. Learning that her entire life is a sham. Going from a succubus, then mortal, to her real self. Uncover the life of a wolf who can never be a sheep.
1. Intro

**A Wolf In a Sheep Costume**  
**By, Lucia Sabor**

_-Intro-_

_The book creaked open, dust flew out as the covers turn.  
The first thing you notice is not the elegant picture, but the sweet honey drop voice of a stranger, she said, "My name is Nyru Satomi. I live in Kyoto, Japan, I'm 5'4 and the idol of my school. I have lushes blond hair and rosy red eyes with a seductive body. But my body is only for my prey to enjoy every inch. That's right, I'm a succubus, well, not really. I'm actually half. Half mortal, half seductress. But soon, I'll be a full succubus when I complete my task. My task is to devour every soul on my list, but it's fun because I get to play with my food. More importantly, I get to finish off all those bitter mortals that I despised, and cause me to start over my life. I used to be a gorgeous noble red hair succubus, that killed anybody that dared to come near me. But I'm not complaining because I'm almost done with this damn list. And soon, I'll take vengeance on anyone who ever had or will harm my family, friends, or me. Just wait, I might get you soon."  
Once she finished, you're not able to move your eyes from the pages, and you keep reading..._


	2. Chapter 1 New school New task

**Chapter1-New school, New task**

At this moment, I'm stressing over about a acceptance to Aburbo Academy, a school that is still unknown about its whereabouts. Never seen it, never heard of it. Pretty much, I didn't knew the academy even exist. But my biggest problem is that I'm a mortal. All of this happen just about a day ago. The date was August 23, 2009.

I was having my usually chat with my best friend Takahara Naoki near our moon pool in the Faerie Forest that's near my manor. Taka-Chi, that's my cute little nickname for him, is what most people in the underworld would call a warlock. He has golden god like hair that shimmers in the sunlight at every angle. And his eyes, oh my god, his eyes are like the mystic lakes that cover the Faerie Forest, as if I ever stare into them, I would probably drown in them. I would allow myself to date him, but he play's for the other team. In other words, he's gay. But that's another episode for another time.  
Here's what happen, we were looking through our mail when my fingers stumble through a post that was from an unknown person. That can obviously mean it's from the nymph organization, what does nymph even means? Well, I open the missive to find myself completely frozen. I felt myself being drain from my magic. I felt all the color drain from my face, and I bet Taka-chi notice and rushed towards me. When I thought that this was the end again, the pain stopped. I felt so relieve but still fell to the ground, gasping every little air I can take in.  
Taka-chi wrapped his arms around me, repeating over and over in my ears, "it's alright, everything is okay."  
But my eyes kept on spinning inside my skull. I felt weak, like I was going to puke everything up, even my soul. Taking bigger, deeper breaths, my eyes still squinting, I caught a glimpse of the post, and my eyes got huge at what the letter said. I read it out loud to Taka-chi cause I know that he's listening.

**"Dear Mistress,  
**_We are sincerely apologetic for this inconvenience, but due to the fact that you only have one person left to kill, you wouldn't be needing the powers that were given to you when you were reborn. But rest assure that you will have some magic to protect yourself. On the back of this letter holds a script that you have to recite to call upon the power. But we will allow you to figure out your powers on your own. The name of your next victim is "Kagami Akai". So with that, congrats on the end of the quest, and once your finish, we will grant your most dearest wish. Beata._"

My mind was blank, but on the bright side I was finally able to breathe.  
"So, what are you waiting for? Flip it over and recite the damn thing." Taka-chi was urging me on, while sitting on a nearby tree stump.  
I did what he ask, and said with confident,

_"Bring forth the sun and give me the power  
Give me the strength of the quarter moon  
Then the everlasting light to embrace me  
And touch my heart with the night  
Emit me to the tengu's eyes'  
Gods from above and below  
Give me the power to conquer  
Bring me the power of life"_

Once I had finish, I felt a rush of cold air through me, and I felt myself losing my balance, and little did I notice, I was out cold.

"Nyru, Nyru!" I heard a faint sound of someone trying to summon me. "Nyru! Don't do this to me!" It was Taka-chi, and he was shouting in my ear.  
_Come on!' I thought to myself, 'just move your head a little to let him know that you're still alive_. But, unfortunately, I couldn't move any part of my body. I was paralyze.  
"Nyru! Please don't do this, your freaking me out!" He started to sound more worried than usual. By now, I started to hear sniffles, that means he's crying, I made him cry...awesome.  
_You stupid demon!_ I shouted in my head as loud as I could. _You're so pathetic! I'm not dead, and you should never cry. Tears are a sign of weakness, and you know well enough about that, cause you're the one who told me that! And stop shaking me!_  
This make the rumbling stop, and in a little whisper said, " Nyru? How did you talk without moving your lips?"  
_What is he going on about now?_  
"There you go again. Nyru, am I dying or something?"  
Come on, hand move! Focusing really hard, my right hand was finally able to move, and I searched for Taka-chi's face. When I recognize his cheek flesh, i then rested my hand on there for a minute.  
"Nyru?"  
_Just slap me awake you stupid cry baby!_ And with that, I drew my hand back, and smack him. I bet I left a mark, cause my hand stung with pain and I heard Taka-chi staggered back. _Just whack me like that, and I would have woken up._  
"Nyru! I could never slap you, or harm you in anyway...Unless that is your wish?"  
_Yes, just slap me and we would be done_.  
"Alright then, as you wish." He said, with slight of a hesitation.  
I heard him drew back his hand, but i didn't feel anything for a while. _Hurry up and sm-._  
He gave a striking blow at my right cheek. My eyes fluttered open at an instinct. Staggering back while clutching my swollen cheek. I used my tongue to examine the inside of my mouth. Everything seemed to be fine, and all teeth were all a lined. "Thank you, Taka-chi, for following orders."  
Taka-chi bowed as low as he could to show respect. "I will always be in your dept."  
Before I could reply, I heard some movement in the tress behind me, I turn sharply and position in my defensive mode, only to set my eyes upon a crow, perched on Taka-chi's head. "what is that?"  
"It's a crow, obviously."  
"I mean, what's it's doing on your head. I know what a crow is, I read a poem about them."  
"Caw...caw." Sounded the crow who was still sitting on Taka-chi's head. "Letter of acceptance for Lady Nyru" It said, "letter of acceptance for Lady Nyru"  
I was shocked, and I could almost see Taka-chi gape at what just happen. The tengu talked. After a minute or two, I suggested, "so, it's a mailing bird. Guessing that the underworld got budget cuts." I said, very disappointed, "let's see were I was accepted to." Taking the letter out of the crow's pouch, and skimming through it, I was confused.  
"What does it say?" Taka-chi asked anxious to know.  
"I got accepted to Aburbo Academy."  
"Ba Ba BAAAAAA" The crow chimed, as I made my way to my house to pack for the gakuen.


	3. Chapter 2 Too Big of an OMG

**Chapter 2-Too big of an OMG **

My name is Nyru Satomi, I swear I just said this, well, anyways, I'm near the front entrance of the Aburbo academy, were I will be attending. But this wouldn't have happen if Taka-chi never let me go. So, let's have a quick flash back.

"Nyru, you can't go, it might be a trap." Takahara said as he bind me with his large arms. "I won't allow it."  
"But I have to go, so just let go, so I can leave," I said as I struggled to get free.  
"Never."  
"Just let the girl go, or I'll make you." said a voice that crept up from behind us and whispered in both our ears, "Now release your grip, unless you're not fond of your arms and hands."  
Immediately, I was set free and saw who rescued me, It was my older, yet not as powerful, "Aniki!" And ran straight toward him, and he spread his arms wide, and I landed in them, "When did you got back from your trip to Shibuya?"  
He released me, and said," I heard you only need one more person, then you can finally be a full succubus. I'm so very proud of you, my baby sister is about to be an adult, again"  
Getting squished in another hug, I said, "will I ever get to go to school?"  
"Sorry, just happy that I can finally fight by my sister's side." Then pushed me out the door with my suit cases, " Now out you go, and don't eat first thing when you get there."  
"Down worry, I won't," not like I can _now_, "See you all later." Then set my way to Aburbo academy.. End of flash back.

Now, I'm taking my first step in, and the first thing I notice were the flowers that bordered the perimeter of the school. There were a pattern of irises and orchids, which are my favorites. But everything around the school was so superior and classy, like fountains, and hedges, and statues everywhere. I don't think that I can fit in if everyone act all high and mighty.  
But as the thought ran through my mind, I felt something heavy bounce off my head, and I neatly fell down. Then was carried off somewhere, even though I was still conscious.  
Well, now I know that the students don't act the way I assumed.  
Being drag away by two fierce arms were like being chained to a stake. I knew that struggling wouldn't do me any good, so I allowed myself to go limp. It was useful at times. It's like when an animal play's dead, but I don't give an odor.  
The two men moved quickly as I closed my eyes, and dream about myself, taunting people, and how glorious my life was. Oh, how I wish to never made that mistake.  
They made it to their destination when I open my eyes. To my surprise, it looked like the board chairman office. Still looking around, I notice that the one sitting in the main chair was just a student.  
He smiled and said, "Thank you Yuki, Jiro, put her down."  
Immediately, they unlock their grip and I fell to the ground on all fours. I looked up, and our eyes gleaming in each other, and I felt a rush of cold air seeping through me. They held a dark shade of blue with a hint of green. His hair was black, like fresh coals about to be turn into ashes. But what I can't stop looking at, are those eyes of his. They look normal, but there is an air of mystery that lingers in them.  
"Who, Who are you?" I try to say without making my voice shake.  
All he did was smile, and nothing more.  
"He's Kagami Akai, and I'm Yuki Chihiro," said one of the men that dragged me here. Then pointed to the other guy, "That's Jiro Hinata."  
He took off his cloak to reveal a Aburbo Academy uniform. His hair and eyes reminded me of Takahara's, with the golden hair, and the deep blue eyes. Even his smile radiates like the seven suns.  
Jiro on the other hand, wasn't my type. He had red inferno colored hair, his eyes were a mint green. His smile looked innocent, but it looked as though of a predator and prey, and I'm next in the food chain.  
Turning my attention back to Yuki, I lend out my hand and said, "I'm charmed." Once on my feet, I curtsy and added, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
They all bow in return, even Kagami. "Welcome Nyru, to Aburbo Gakuen."  
Just that sentence made me realize who I'm up against. _This _was Kagami Akai.  
I don't know why, but I fear to stare in his eyes.  
"Why don't you go change into these," Kagami said when he came over, and handed me a uniform, "I think it would look nice on you."  
I glace up and saw an Aburbo Academy uniform. Clutching it, I ask, "Alright. So where are the changing rooms?"  
"There isn't one," chuckled Kagami.  
"Then, may you guys step out for a moment?"  
Kagami lean closer and said in a hoarse whisper, "and what right do you have for making me leave?"  
I stare at him dumbfounded._ This is the Kagami Akai._? He's just a lecher_._ "I guess not." Glancing to one side. and sighing.  
After my big sigh, Yuki and Jiro came behind Kagami and drag him out the main door. Just when they were about out, Yuki said in a very sweet honey suckle tone, "Don't think poorly of him. Your very special to him, all of us actually. Just don't take his words to heart. It only matters if you take offense." Closing the doors, he slipped in a few words, "If something's troubling you, anything at all, come find me. Just don't hesitate, I'll always be there for you." Then he closes the doors shut.  
I nearly melted at his words. Just so sweet and touching. And...What am I saying! I shouldn't get smothered in his words, even though they feel vaguely familiar. But none the less, I shall take this opportunity to steal his soul. After Kagami's of course. I can't do anything now cause of the state I'm in. I wonder what powers I have now?  
I've done changing into the uniform, and stepped out to show the three. But I didn't want to say a word, because they look like they wouldn't even be able to hear me. They looked like they were hypnotized.  
I'm guessing that 2/3 of them are staring at my chest, while 1/3 is staring in my eyes. I don't blame them, I mean, I do have a perfect body that is very tempting. _Right; Kagami, Jiro. But, thank you Yuki. At least you have some class._ Note, all of this is in Nyru's head.  
"My, my, how lovely you look." Yuki stated to break the silence.  
"Why thank you Sir Yuki." I replied. Turning my head to hide any blush.  
"We need to go, or we'll be late." Stated Kagami when he left his daze. He took my hand in his, and drag me away.  
_What an incredible strength he has_. I thought, _he must be in shape._  
He tugged my arm harder to go faster. I can't recall the last time someone pulled on my hand that hard before, it seriously hurts. I never experienced this before, maybe because I never had such a weak body. I hate this, I feel so defenseless, like I'm a child. His bind on me was hard and strong. I just can't break free. His facial expression seem so serious, I wonder what he's thinking of.  
This is so tiresome, I can't let myself be dragged away twice in the same day. "Kagami, I can walk faster if you let go." Staring were he grip me turn red, immediately I said, "So, please let me go."  
He stopped, and I thought he was going to let go. Turns out, I was wrong. He seized my sides and threw me over his broad shoulders, and landed with a *thump*. Then continue walking.  
"Put me down!" I shriek. Hitting his back with all my strength, or what I thought was all my strength. But he won't flinch, not even a stagger. He just kept going straight until we reached two large double doors."Okay, let me go now." I said, huffing up breaths.  
He shook his head, "Not quite, just need to present." And burst the door open, revealing a round of applause's and cheers as we made our way in. Once we made it pass everyone's greetings and smiles, there was a shocking display. Right in front of my eyes behold a throne fit for a queen. That has embroidery and jeweled with rubies, and sapphire, and emerald. I was utterly shocked, I looked around to see if I was mistaken, as it would be for someone else. But unfortunately, I didn't met anyone with the status.  
Kagami moved forward, still having me hanging over his shoulder like a corpse, and seated me in the royal chair. With Kagami in front, and Yuki and Jiro in the back. Everyone, stared at me, but they still had a smile on their face. But their grins scared me, their eyes squinting, and their mouths corners tilted upwards, disgusting. They all laugh and chatted with each other, about something who knows what, until Kagami make a choking noise that seems to quiet them down.  
He stated, "fellow students of Aburbo Academy, who see that our new student made it's arrival. We seek that everyone is kind and sincere to her, because she is my precious." Then looked me in the eyes, but didn't say anything.  
Looking into them, I didn't see the fear I had once glimpse, but my words were a bit of a struggle, "What do you mean by precious?"  
He gave me a smirk and said in a loud eerie voice so that everyone could hear, "My precious...Fiancé."  
After that, everyone started to cheer in approbation, while I was strut with confusion.  
"WHAT!" Trying to recall what he said, "maybe I didn't heard you right, so, what did you just say?" Please, let me be wrong again, please.  
He took in a deep breath and said it in syllables so I can understand, "Your. My. F-i-a-n-c-e." Then he grew two large wings from his back, wings of a tengu that stretch about an arm's length.  
I was breath taken. I felt the rush of cold air come through me again, and like last time, my senses went hazy and everything I hear turned into nothing. My eyes rolled into my head, and my touch was losing its feeling. And I fell with another *thud* to the ground as I fell unconscious. I hate being a weak mortal.


	4. Chapter 3 Riddles and Answers

**Chapter 3 Riddles and Answers  
**

I started to feel my senses coming back to me, but I was in pure darkness. Nothingness. Trying to move was hard because of this affliction in my body. Every part of my body felt weak, from my fingertips to my toes, a striking pain cross me. But I felt scared of the dark, which is unusual because i get potency from the dark, but I felt daunt. Moving my eyes around the room, I didn't see anything, it was just the same scene over and over. _What should I do?_ I thought, _My body hurts like hell, and no ones here to help me._  
Then suddenly I heard wings flapping, and a flickering of light. _Yes, I'm saved._ I exclaim in my head, But there's still the problem of not being able to move. I tried to yell out, but nothing came out, not slightest sound. _Damn it._  
I just laid there, and the flapping continue, and the light stayed. But the wings got more louder and the luster grew bigger. _It's getting closer!_ I thought in excitement. _C'mon baby, closer!_ So the closer it got, the happier I got. Soon the sounds stop when it was in eye sight.  
_Oh crap_. I said in my head once I notice who it was, not him.  
It was Kagami. But he didn't look like a normal human. He had those black wings that stuck out of his back. What makes it worse was that he was my savior. His face was jolly, but his aura does match. He stretched out his hand that wasn't holding the candle, and said, "Here, let me help you."  
I turn away from him, and said, "I don't accept help from a monster."  
Instead of waiting for me to gain assistance, he clutched the side of my face close to his, and said with stern eyes, "I'm not a monster, I'm a crow." Then subtracted the distance between us, which made us-.  
"kyaaaaaaaa!" I woke up with a ear shattering wail that probably woke up the whole dormitory.  
"What a horrible nightmare." I told myself as i put my hand to my forehead. "There was a throng, and a gakuen, and..and a crow, and..." I started to look around and notice that I wasn't in my room. "Oh frick-itty-frack-frack." And snuggle out of the bed. "Where am I?"  
The area around me was decorated with frilly and feminine objects. The walls had wallpaper of a 12 year old who were at the age of when they start thinking of perverted things. The furnish was of dainty sofas and couches. And the ceiling had mirrors on them. But what's worse was the main color of the room was..._PINK_. And the bed was all the decorations put into one. The bed was of a frilly feminine hot pink. There were pillows that were heart shaped, and the sheets were messed up from me sleeping in it.  
This is what you would find in a love hotel!  
"Oh you woken up."  
I turn around and saw the nightmare come to life. It was Kagami, but he was in his uniform.  
"I hope you like it, I made it especially for you."  
I didn't want to look back at the dread and despair of the perimeter. "Yeah, I love it...If I was into that crap."  
He cock his head to one side and said, "Well, then I guess you won't like that outfit, then."  
"What are you talking about? I should still be wearing my uniform." His eyes moved up and down my body, then bit his bottom lip, and I got scared. I didn't dare to look at what I was wearing. But my eyes betrayed me and I started to freak out. "What the hell am I wearing?"  
He put his hand to his chin and said, "You didn't look comfortable in the sailor's uniform, so I decided to strip you into different clothes. Which are mine, cause I thought you want to have more roomy clothes. Such a pity that it's not you're uniform." Then gave a exhausted sigh.  
"Like hell that would happen." I said when I saw my luggage and ran into the bathroom to change. Then I said in a whisper, "but that would get the job done, for another time."

When I was done changing, Kagami was in his uniform, and was standing next to the window. When I came up, he creak it open, and a gust of wind enter the room. "Time to go." Then jumped out the window.  
"Kagami!" I scream out the window when he suddenly jumped. Only to find that he was flying.  
"Aww, you care about me." He said when he heard me out the window ledge.  
"No I don't. Just die then."  
He came up just then and said, "Why don't you fly like when you were a kid."  
I look back at him, "what are you talking about? I could never fly, I never have before."  
He started to chuckle, which means he didn't took me seriously. "now, now, Nyru. You can't be serious." he then rested his hand on my back, and said as he pushed me out the window, "We'll then, off you go."  
"Kyaaaaa...huh?" I shriek, but I landed on something comfy. I checked my surrounding, and I was shock at what I landed on. A tree branch.  
"That was a close one." It said when it reeled me in. Then the maple tree seated me on his head and said, "It would be bad if you injured your body from falling off such a high altitude."  
When he talked to me, it soothed my mind, as I said in a kind voice, "thank you for saving me. My name is-."  
"Nyru Satomi, I know." The maple said before I could finish. Then it continue, "my name is Hanabe Souku, at your service."  
I looked at the leaves that surrounding me, and said, "Um, a tree is going to serve me?"  
The tree started to shake, then Hanabe said, "Oh, my bad." Then the rumbling stopped and once again Hanabe spoke, "Here I am, princess."  
I turn my head left and right, but I didn't see anything. "Where are you?"  
"Down here" Then I felt a slight tap on my knees.  
I looked down and saw a little forest creature. "Oh," then I picked it up and pinched it's cheeks. "You're one little squirrel aren't you."  
He pushed my fingers away with his tiny paws, "I'm not that tiny. And I'm not a squirrel. I'm a _skin walker. _Changing from one form to another_" _Then he asked, "Do you want to teleport to school?"  
I was startled at the question, I mean, I never heard of a skin walker of teleporting abilities. So I stayed silence for a moment until I heard Kagami's voice waving in the air, "Nyru! Were are you?"  
"Unless you want to go to school with him?" Hanabe said when he climbed up to my head. "Personally, I wouldn't trust him by what he just did just then. Pushing you out the window like that, despicable."  
I nodded in agreement. "I know, but Yuki told me to not take it to heart, so I won't."  
"Well, anyways, what about the teleporting?"  
"Well..."  
"Nyru!" Just when I was about to say yes, Kagami came. "I was searching for you. Now," then he extended his hand, "let's go to school."  
"Do you really want to?" Hanabe insist. "there's always teleporting."  
"Uhh" I was thinking this over, but I came with a conclusion, "Tele away." I said straight forwardly.  
Kagami asked when he came into earshot, "who are you talking to?"  
"Okay, let's teleport." Hanabe said when I said yes.  
I looked around and the trees were shaking and soon the leaves began to swirl around me like a whirlpool. Kagami probably notice and I could hear him shouting my name. But soon his voice came lost when all corners became blurry with the wind surrounding me. But I didn't mind what was happening. I was probably safer by teleporting to school instead of begin with Kagami. Soon I felt like I was floating in air, but when I looked down, it turns out that I was levitating. I closed my eyes to enjoy the ride, but soon awoken to a soothing voice, "Nyru?"  
I peek out of one eye and saw that I was facing Yuki. "Oh, good morning Yuki."  
He smile at me and said, "It's a very nice morning. I hope your enjoying your morning, miss Satomi.  
"What are you talking about?" Then the answer came when I felt a hand on my thigh. "Oh." Then set myself down. "Sorry, I didn't realize." Then said under my breath, "damn that Hanabe."  
"So, let me guess, Kagami thought you could fly like him, so he pushed you out the window?" Yuki stated when I was fixing my skirt.  
"Wow, that was like perfect." I said in amazement.  
He pull out his handkerchief and started to wipe my face. "He did that to me before."  
"I didn't take it to heart like you said."  
He finish cleaning my face and said, "Good girl. It must be nice that Kagami found you again."  
"What are you talking about now?  
He put his index finger to his lips and said, "in due time." Then he looked up and said, "well, your hubby is here. Hey Kagami."  
"He's not my hubby!" I shriek when he walked up to Kagami.  
"Were going to get some breakfast, do you want some?" Yuki suggested over is shoulder.  
I nodded immediately, mainly cause I was hungry. But when we were walking to the dinning room, a though floated in my mind, what am I going to eat? I mean, my diet was men souls. I never really ate anything else every since I was born and reborn.  
Once we made it to the dinning room, we met up with Jiro. He was obviously holding our seats for us. He must have thought we were coming as planed. We greeted him with a simple 'hey' and 'hellos' from Kagami and Yuki, and a smile from me.  
Once I sat down, I noticed that there was food laid out before me. Everyone just helped themselves, but I just sat there, staring at my breakfast. I felt so left out, because I didn't understood what all of this is. I don't even remember the last time I ate anything that humans consider food. I turn to look what Yuki was doing; he was eating some kind of noodle. Kagami was eating some kind of meat, and so did Jiro. While I remained in my seat, sneaking peeks over the others eating, my food stayed untouched.  
Yuki notice me first and said, "Do you want something different?"  
I just shook my head.  
Yuki then scooted over to me, and scooped up some of what was on my plate and pinched my chin up before he said, "Nyru, say ahh." then shoved it in my mouth.  
The flavor touched my tastes buds, and my eyes widen when the rush of sweetness slithered down my throat. Some of it stayed on my tongue and partied there. I was amazed by how good it tasted. But it's not better than a man's soul, their still number one.  
"So, do you like it?" Yuki said when he retrieve the spoon back. "good huh?"  
I immediately nodded, it seems that that's all I could do.  
"It's creme caramel. I bet you didn't knew what to eat, cause you never tried it before. I'm right, aren't I?"  
"Yeah." I said, when I was able to talk, "I never had anything like that. It was incredible." Then I imitate Yuki by picking up the spoon and scooping a portion and shoving it into my mouth.  
It was so sweet that it made me smile.  
Jiro jumped in with his statement, "You mean, you never had _any_ of this before. Face it, you never had any human food before. This is your first." Then finished it with a smirk.  
Kagami smacked him on the back of the head, and said, "that's enough! Just because she's different, doesn't do her wrong."  
"Oh no no." I insisted, "it's true that I have never ate any human food recently, and I'm a bit ashamed, but I don't mind. But I am different than you." Then a thought occurred, "What are you all anyways, I mean, if Kagami is a tengu, then that means there must be something up." Then I pointed a spoon at them, "Come on, spill it."  
Yuki said, "I'm an ice demon."  
Jiro followed up with, "I'm a werewolf, but more like a timber wolf."  
Then Kagami, "Tengu, crow, and you?  
"I'm a succubus, well, was. I don't know what I am now."  
They just stared at me, and said in unison, "You don't know what you are?"  
"Nope, ever since..." I should tell them about the letter, they might not believe, or they will think I'm a threat. I simply said, "There was an incident, and I don't like to talk about it. It was really tragic."  
"Oh, don't worry about it, we won't ask." Yuki said while patting my back. "I think Kagami has some personal news for us, so can you give us a minute?"  
"Yeah, sure, no problem." Then I stood up and started walking towards the door, but turned and said over my shoulder, "where do I go?"  
"Just explore the school. Just don't go into the forest by yourself." Yuki shouted over.  
I nodded and stepped outside.

I finish my exploring around the school and now I'm sitting down under an oak tree. As I walked around the school before, I saw some fascinating things. I never knew this academy had so much equipment and technology. Every classroom I went to had computers and something on the board that's educational. Plus, there is a wondrous garden in the back doors of the school. That's not something you can find in any public school.  
"This is nice," I told myself, "everything is so quiet, and relaxed." Then started humming a tone while thinking to myself, _I wonder why I haven't made my move yet. More likely, I can't_. Staring at my hand, clutching air in my palms until it turned red did no good. _What powers do I have? I mean, the paper didn't really say what I can do. Only that I can protect myself, but yet I haven't been able to._  
Then the sun peaked out of the clouds and revealed light that touched my arm, and the wind started chiming in unison to my tune. _And why did I even fainted? I'm way stronger than that!_ Then gave out a sigh when I said, "well, I was."  
"Was what?"  
A voice came from above me. It was Hanabe.  
"Well?" Then motioned his tiny paws upward, "come join me, and we can talk."  
I did what he said and climbed up the olden tree. But I didn't really climbed, I more of jump than that on the branch next to him. Once I settled down in a sitting position on the branch right next to him, I immediately ask, "Are you following me?"  
He gasped and put his paws to his mouth, "I did no such thing! All I did was continually watched out for you and your surroundings. You can call it stalking."  
"Oh, whatever." I stared at my feet, then close to the sun, "why must this happen to me? I mean, I sort of saw this coming, but I just wonder if things would be different if," I gave out a exhausted sigh instead of finishing my sentence. I then shift my head to Hanabe, "What am I! I know that I'm not a seductress anymore. I just don't understand the situation that has bestowed on me, and the extra people that I'm interacting with, like Yuki and Jiro. I'm fainting here and there, and beginning to feel weaker than before."  
"Things change from time to time, we can't have everything we desire."Hanabe said.  
"But I don't want to change! I was find the way I was before...Before all of this." I exclaim wavering my hands frantically over my body.  
"Really?" Hanabe said with doubt in his eyes. "The person before you was a seductress who tempted men into giving their lives up. The Nyru that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. The same Nyru that can break any life form with just a glimpse of an eye. The Nyru that-."  
"Okay, enough!" I shouted at him with rage. Then turned away from him and said in a soft tone, "I was a mess. But what I did was for the good of myself. If I didn't, I wouldn't have survived." Then I heard a rustling of leaves in the background, "What was that?" I jerk my head around, but saw nothing. "Did you hear that?"  
Hanabe looked over to where I last stared at, "I didn't hear anything, nor seen anything."  
I glared at the spot that I heard a noise, but turn back and focus my eyes in Hanabe's and ask, "may you tell me what I am. I'm sure you know."  
"I sure do," he said while nodded, "but I can't tell you-."  
I clutched his tiny body and said, "Just tell me! I need to know!" Then shook him in my bind filled with range.  
"Okay! I'll tell you, just put me down!" Hanabe demanded and pleaded.  
I seated him down, but he ran off. I heard something that sounded like a spitting noise in the direction Hanabe went. When the sound stopped, he reappeared, but his face was a bit droopy.  
"Now, I'm prohibited to tell you," he said as he wiped his mouth, "since you were so rash about it, I guess I have to give you a hint."  
"A hint?" I asked blankly, "It better be a good hint."  
"It is. Let me ask you, do you feel refresh right now?"  
"Is that my hint, or a question?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. "I do feel relax in some way."  
He nodded in pleasure, "then I see that it's coming near."  
"What's coming near?"  
"Here's your hint." Then he climbed on my head and said, "What is the most luxurious place to the earth? The one that knows the most lives their, and the grandfather sits at the very top and protects his children, he will tell you, not by voice, but by mind, and that's were you will know what you really are by heart." Then he disappear.  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Nyru!"  
_What is the riddle stand for?_ I thought to myself, _There must be some hidden motive in his words._  
"Nyru!"  
_Or, he was just tricking me for the fun of it._  
"Nyru!"  
_Oh, that skin walker is going to be skinned for life if he was_.  
"NYRU!"  
"What? Who? What?" I said frantically when I heard my name being shouted. I looked around, and saw Yuki coming up from behind. "Oh, hey Yuki!"  
He came up to me, and sat down along the side of the brick fence of the school with me. "Took you long enough to reply."  
"Sorry, I was thinking of something." I wince.  
"Yeah, I can tell. It's written all over your face."  
"There's nothing on my face," I said when I touched my cheek.  
"It's a figure of speech."  
"I guess." Then I forgot to ask, "so, what were you guys talking about?"  
He put his index finger on his lips and said, "that's classified."  
"C'mon." I insisted while inching forward, "you could tell me."  
_That's the problem, it's about you_  
"It's about me?" I ask in confusion.  
He had a shocked face when he said, "I never said that."  
I locked my eyes in his, and then he said, _how did she know?_  
"Because you told me."  
"What? Did you hit your head when you were exploring?" Yuki ask, thinking I'd gone insane.  
"But you just said, 'how did she know,' and all I did was response."  
"I never said that." He said without moving his eyes from mine. _At least I thought of it._  
"That's it!" I exclaimed with excitement. Then removed my eyes from his. "The riddle must have separate answers!" Then started to jump up and down in the air.  
"Wait wait wait. hold the phone there." Yuki said when he got me to settle down. "What is it about a riddle, and separate answers, and the jumping?"  
"All the answers will come in due time, all you need to do is search for it." Then set off.  
"What a strange girl, but she does have potential, I'll giver her that much."

"Hey Jiro!" I shouted and waved to Jiro when I saw him.  
He came up to me and said, "hey, what's up?"  
"I'm just wondering, what is it like to be a timber wolf?"  
"Really?" He said then put a enervated hand to his head and scratched it. "Well, it would be to run around in the open lands freely. Feeling the winds of the air blowing pass your flank and ears."  
I stared at him, astonish. "What's the point in that? I mean, you can just run on the highway. The feeling is the same, with the wind blowing and there is a lot of land." Then I started to  
play with my fingers, twirling them with the other, "I just don't think that's very fun."  
Jiro shoved his hands into his pockets and said, "There is a difference. The highway is a death trap for animals that are like me. The lands were destroyed and no longer holds life to them."  
"That's what I don't get. how can there be no life on those roads. Many people drive on it, and they seem to be alive. So how can there be a difference to the roads compared to nature."  
""Well," he said sheepishly, "There is just more excitement in the forest. More trees."  
"Oh." I said with alarm in my voice, "I get it. your just interested in your hygiene. I guess you can't do your business on the road because people who passes by will look at you."  
"No, that's not what I mean." Jiro said in a rush.  
"Really, it's what you intended to say. The forest is like a wolf's toilet around every corner. Well, I guess I'm done here if that's what I'm looking for."  
Then I turned my heal and started off until three steps later he took my hand and pulled me back.  
"I don't want to have a bad label like that. I didn't mean for you to get that idea."  
"Then what?" I started to stare him down to see if I can read his mind like I did with Yuki.  
"It just that the trees are really angelic, and some way." Then he thought, _damn, this is hard to explain to a novice._  
"Who's a novice?" I snapped at him when I heard what he thought. "And it's not that hard, Just say what you know, and I'll be on my way, or I can just ask Yuki and he will tell me, no questions asked."  
"Fine, I'll just say what ever and you can't ask me anything else about this subject till further notice." He said with a sharp tone that I can only nod to. he took in a deep breath and said, "The reason i like the forest is because everyone in there is very welcoming. They pamper you, and they always know when your going to arrive. The scenery is extremely lovely and it's the safest place for me. Most people can't see the true beauty of it. There is a special barrier that repels those who want to do it wrong. And those who are not pure hearted, and intentions are true. What I'm trying to say is that it's beautiful, and that it's can resurrect those who need life. It's like a big house that the huge family can live. It's like the most beautiful place on earth, in my opinion."  
"Wait, what did you just said?"  
"The most beautiful place?"  
"That's it! I finally get another part the riddle." I beamed when I figured a segment of it. Then I started off to somewhere else.  
"What a strange girl. Is she really as great as I heard? Humph, I hope so."

"I ran so quickly that I'm now on the rooftop." I chuckled to myself. The view was amazing, everything was so lively, except one part of the scenery. In the corner of the school was a dark area of trees. But I moved over to what really set my mind wondering. A tree. It was one bare tree that stood near the edge by itself. There was nothing near it, no plants or animals as far as I can see. All the other plants look dark, but that one tree looked bright, as though it was a lone star in the clearest night. It seems to be its own, like there's nothing that can disturbed. I admired it.  
"What are you looking at way up here?" Kagami stated when he approached my. He lean against the wired bars of the fence next to me.  
"Oh nothing." I said immediately, "Just looking around, finding new things and jotting it down in my notebook," I said pointing to my blank hand.  
"Well, I can see that you are enjoying it here, "Kagami assumed, "or at least I think you are."  
"It's alright, there are a lot of things that amuses me. But I don't understand some stuff." I gripped tighter on the wires and said, "there's just too much going on."  
He then put his arm around me, I guess to make me feel better. But I managed to squirm out of his grasp. But I made it worse by how I removed his arm from my shoulders to him putting his hands on my waist.  
"You know, what your doing is not really helping." I hissed at his actions.  
"But I am your fiance, so I can do what ever." Then leaned his head on my shoulder blade.  
"Yeah, "I sighed, "and that 'what ever' is going to get you hurt."  
But he didn't budge, "you know I love you. That's why I'm doing this, to show you my passion."  
"No." I said bitterly, "I know you are obsess, and all your showing is your obsession of me." Then I pinched his hand to let me go, which he did.  
"Well, either way, your my future wife. And theirs no getting out of it." He said nodding.  
"What ever." Then I looked out, but The same image appeared. I felt a little sad inside.  
He looked in my direction then made a frown, "what are you looking at?"  
I looked at him with a one eye brow raised, then turned back to the tree. "I guess Jiro was right." I muttered to myself.  
"Huh?"  
"You don't see it? Do you?" I questioned. "I guess the barrier works."  
"What are you talking about? All I see are trees, a lot of them." He stated the obvious.  
"But, don't you see, That lone tree that's all by itself?" I asked in my soft tone.  
"Oh!" He gaped, "that tree that's not near any of the other trees?"  
_I guess he has a pure heart, or at least has true intentions_ I thought, "Yeah, I feel so sad for it. But yet, I find it to be independent and strong cause of that." Then smiled at it, "I want to visit it, to show how much I love it."  
"I'm sorry to say this, but no one is allow to go into the forest." He said sympathetically. "But I do so wish to see it. It's a gingkgo biloba tree. The oldest and very first ginkgo tree in Japan. I kind of picture him as a grandfather of all nature."  
"Grandfather," I whispered to myself, "it can't be."  
"Oh, yes. see how he's not near any trees. It's because they are connected by his roots underground. Each one is getting life into themselves by just that one yew. None of them can die if he still stands. He can heal those who wish it, and those who seem worthy. I remember when I ran away, and I can upon here. I didn't know anything that was going on. I happened to be face to face with the great yew tree. He told me that I must search in my heart of what I am, and how I would know what is right from wrong. I didn't know how to, but when I closed my eyes and looked deep inside of me, I found what I was looking for, and I realized that even though I might be alone, the moon is always there for me." He then gave a sad look of the premonition. of the past. "I do wish I can see him again, so I can give my thanks to him. To show how much he did for me."  
I thought of what he said, then something clicked inside my mind. So I thought, _okay, from what I heard from Jiro is that the forest is the first answer, then Kagami answered the second and third and Yuki fished the fourth, so the last one is for me. But maybe I might have the wrong answers. Either way, I'm going to find out_. Then I broke free of Kagami's grip and went back down stairs and out of the school.  
"Where is she off to, leaving me without a goodbye kiss."

I was running toward the Cryptic Forest, and jumping over rocks and dodging trees that were on standby. I was huffing in gasps of air. I can feel the wind blowing against me, making me slow down, but it didn't bothered me, I just kept sprinting. When I saw the gingkgo biloba tree, I was showered in sweat and exhaustion. It looked so close, yet I bet it was like five miles from me. I started off again towards it, but when I ran just about one ahead, I heard a *boom* noise from above. I examine the sky that was once clean, but now tainted by clouds of gray and black. Then they started to cry and spread beads of liquid on the lands. The wind started to push the leaves of the trees around me, then disappear. I was taken back by what was happening, but that wasn't all. When I looked at the yew again, I saw the barrier. It was a shield that wrap around the perimeter like a balloon that saves it's air.  
I thought to myself, '_what could this mean?_ I touched the hem of the barrier at the bottom, but I didn't felt a thing. My hand just went through it. _So it doesn't effect me, then._ I took a step through the shield while closing my eyes. When I think I stepped over, I quickly opened them, and notice that nothing has changed, except that the barrier is gone, and that I got one step ahead.  
*Boom!* The thunder roared in my direction. Then a flash of lightning flew through the sky. _I guess it's a sign that I need to get going, before everyone notices that I'm gone._ I thought to myself. _It's just right there, I just need to run about four more miles._  
I stepped on it, and literally ran as fast as I could. Sprinting with the wind gushing at my face, and the rain soaking me from head to toe in every direction. The rain started to blind me, but I made it to my destination. I stood in front of him, the grandfather of all trees, the forest, the life of all wild life. I sucked in a breath, then came up upon him. When I was up close to a talking position, I immediately said, "how do you do, grandfather." Then made a rusty curtsy. But kept my head down.  
The leaves shook, like he was laughing. Then he roared, _rise my child. Please to meet the great Nyru that my son has told me about. Greet has made, and greet has finish But please, call  
me Ikiru, no last name.  
_I lifted my head cautiously. The yew's trunk made a face of an elderly man. "So I was right. I mean, my friends were. Your name means live life to the fullest?" He nodded and I continued, "S-so you know what I am?" He nodded again, "May you tell me?"  
This time, he shook his head. _You must know on your own.  
_"But!" I started to object, but he stopped me.  
_You said if I would tell you, and I rejected. I never said that I wouldn't help you. Now, put your right hand on my heart._  
I reached my hand to him, when I touched him, there felt a warm sensation. It tingled and lingered I'm me. I looked around, but all I saw was me, and what surrounded me was forest lands. Everything was green, and beautiful.  
_Do you like it?_  
"Yes, I love it. It's beautiful," I looked around some more, and notice a waterfall. I crept over to it and looked into it, and saw my reflection. "What the?" My hair grew from the middle of my back, to my waist. My eyes changed from being blood red, to a everlasting green. My hair was from bleached blond, to an almond brown. Even my ears became pointy, like elves. I place my hand on my cheek, and looked down, and wide eyed by what I was wearing, again. It was like a robe, made of leaves that formed to be clothes. It really felt weird. But somehow, this seems normal. "This is so amazing. But what does this mean?"  
_What do you think you are? That's the question._  
I looked at my reflection, and noticed that I was smiling at myself. "I-I'm a nymph, aren't I?"  
_Do you understand what nymph you are?_  
I looked back at him, confusion in my green eyes, "What do you mean. I thought there was only one type of forest nymph."  
_Technically, there is a variety of nymphs; air, storm, earth, mountain, water, ice, wood, fire, and light. I might think that your either earth or wood. But, what I can see, you look like a wood nymph. But who knows, you could be a mix.  
_"Okay then," I said staring at the ground, then looked up and added, "I-."  
There was a rumbling in the earth that cause me to fall on my knees. _Quick! You need to get out of here so we can see what's happening._  
Once in an instant I was near the waterfall, then I was back to the Cryptic Forest. The earth growled more intensely here. The storm continued but more violent. But something it's different here. The sky was more darker, and the grass turned yellow, and the trees are going bare. "What's happening?"  
Then a voice shriek across the sky that made me shudder at the sound of the tone.  
"Well well well, look at that? The poor novice looks _so_ pitiful, it makes me want to laugh. Ha, ha ha, ha!"  
It was a, what looks like a fairy. She floated above the ground with grace and dignity. Her winds flapping in unison with the wind. She glided her fingers through her black hair making their way down towards her silk black dress, as she glared at me with her sharp hazel eyes.  
"Who are you?" I demanded when I got back to my feet, not paying any attention to the fact that all the features that were on me that I got inside Ikiru, where still there.  
Her simple laugh turned into a snicker as she said, "who you ask? You mean us?" Then she turned around, revealing two other females. "I'm Akira Tsukasa. Fairy."  
Then the one behind her came up showing off her deep blue dress that hung freely around her knees, and her golden hair flowing neatly over her shoulders, and said, "I'm Kirimi Takimoto, Siren." Then made a jolly face, which was appealing to her cyan blue eyes.  
"I'm, Kirika Hiame. Skin Walker." As she said that, she frigid a little with her silver highlight in her black hair, and her white feathery like robe, but tried to make her starless blue eyes seem fierce, but not successfully .  
"Skin Walker?" Then I immediately remembered Hanabe. Then whispered, "Hanabe Souko."  
"You called?"  
At the moment I said his name, he came. But there was something different about him. He was human. His eyes and hair were of the same color, but there was something that was attracting me towards him. "Sorry I'm late."  
_Someone help me! Don't just stand there and do nothing!_ _Hurry!_  
Ikiru struggled by an armed man in leather armor, with piercing aquamarine eyes, that seems darker than they appear. He held a rope around Ikiru, that glowed a tainted black, which seems to be draining him.  
"My name is Akuji Haruto. Dark Elf." Then tighten his grip, "Your friend here can't even last long. Such a useless thing."  
"Akuji? You mean dark deed? Someone sure is full of himself." Then turned my attention back to Akira, "What did you come here for?"  
She linked her palms together and said as something glowed between them, "I'm here for you." Then faced her hand in my direction as two light beams came shooting out at me.  
And all I could do is stare. _I'm in a load of shit now._


	5. Chapter 4 Meet Your Other Half

**Chapter 4- Meet your other half, Nyria Satomi  
**

Nyru had encountered four people; Akira, Kirimi, Kirika, and Akuji, who wants to destroy Ikiru and me. Akira held a grudge over Nyru for quite some time. But let's get back to the battle ground where we left off.

She linked her palms together and said as something glowed between them, "I'm here for you." Then faced her hands in my direction, as two light beams went shooting out at me.  
I stared for a second, alarmed at what I'm witnessing. I covered my face with my palms facing her to block it, and shut my eyes, and then felt a hot sensation coming from my hands, and a shriek. Startled, I looked up and noticed Akira, with a burn up her forearm.  
"How dare you!" She hissed. Then clutched her forearmed, and shot a look at Kirika to make her come. "Heal me."  
"Yes, mistress." Then levitated over and spread her fingers on the burn, and it dissolved.  
"Kirimi," she said without a heist. "Kill her."  
"Of course." Kirimi squeaked. She lifted her hands, and water formed around them like strings, "I'm going to enjoy this." Then charged at me with the water strings.  
I covered my face with my arms and somehow, didn't feel any pain. I peeked around, and noticed a thin barrier like the one at the entrance of the Cryptic Forest. I stood, and stared at the lines on my palms, and saw how they formed a star on the right, and a moon on the left.  
"What is this?" Kirimi said with astonish in her voice. "This can't be. There's no way, it's impossible!" She then clapped her hands together in my direction and then a wave formed.  
I imitated her except that mine had lighting sewing inside it. Both waves clashed together, but mine was stronger and pushed past hers, and made her drown in the typhoon. When it disappeared, she was on the ground, choking and coughing up water.  
_I think I have a hint of what I am now. I produced water, so I could be a water nymph, or a fire nymph, but I also formed lightning, plus that barrier. So, maybe, I'm a mix._  
But in my deep thought, Kirika came up behind me, and pierced me with a spear. Blood smeared all over the area in front of me, making the battle field looking more of a massacre.  
"Yes!" Akira cheered, "The poison that was injected would go through her veins and kill her in a matter of seconds."  
_But I do not feel pain_. I checked to see where the spear was, and I saw no blood, not on me, nor around me, nothing. On my skin, there was no trace of a scar. _That can't be, I felt blood gushed out, and saw it too, but it has disappeared._  
"Nyru, are you alright?" Hanabe ran up to me, holding leaves in his hands. "Here, use these."  
"Leaves?" I stared at them, then shrugged and threw then at Akira when she was floating only twenty feet away. While they were in mid air, I said, "I got an idea, don't know if I can do this, but I'll try." I twirled my fingers around in a circular motion to the leaf I threw. Its brothers and sisters formed together with it, and formed a tornado.  
Hanabe looked at me in admiration. "How did you do that?"  
I turned my hand so the tornado would hit Akira, which it did. "I have an idea of what I'm supposed to be." I took up Kirika and Kirimi with it. Then tossed them out. "And I have another idea." I turned around and shot my hands at Akuji. But instead of any fire or water, nor air or lightning, these vines came out of the grounds and released Ikiru from his grasp.  
"Who are they?" Akuji said in a fury, his face burning up.  
Those creatures came up to me, then bowed. "We are Assassin Vine. My name is Kagura Hikari, leader of the vines. We are to assist our master, you, Nyru Satomi, are the chosen one. You are the only one that can save us. You are a _forest nymph_, the only one left. But that's all I know, the rest you need to learn after this is over. So let us live, or leave, we are only here to follow orders, and nothing more." Then he turned his back on me and said over his shoulder, "Let us take care of Ikiru, while you battle it out with them." Then he and the rest went inside Ikiru.  
"Well, you heard him," Hanabe said, "Let's finish this."  
"Alright."_ Forest Nymph, I guess it's a nymph with all the elements. I think I know what to do, but first, I got questions._  
Akuji went over to Akira while I and Kagura were talking. I walked over and formed a bubble to keep them captive. "I need to ask, why did you attacked us?"  
They stood silenced.  
I shot fire at the shield, which got them in panic. "Okay!" Akira said between her teeth, "I'll tell you."  
"Then tell me why you attacked me and Ikiru."  
"Because you're what I want to be!" Akira exploded, "I hate how you're everything I wanted to be. How you hunted men and got your way. How you were able to captivate men as your minion. And how you're a beauty, more beautiful than I'll ever be. It's not fair! How come you were gifted, with grace, and _power_. I thought you were a half, I knew you had little power left when I found out that you would lose your mana, but now that I see what they had plan, I won't rest until your dead." She punched her right hand to her left palm, "I'll be back, we'll all be," Then cratered the ground, and evaporated in thin air.  
Hanabe, stunned at the scene, asked, "where did they go?"  
"I have no idea," then went over to Ikiru to see if he was alright.  
"He's fine," Kagura said when he popped out of him. "He's just collecting some energy at the moment." His eyes lingered to my hands, "Do you mind?"  
"No, go ahead." Then revealed them.  
His pure silver eyes scanned my palms. "Amazing," he said at last, "You've improved a lot. And it shows too." He touched them with his finger, sketching the markings of the moon and star.  
When I retrieved them back, I ask in a curious state of mind, "What's so great about it. I mean, their just marks, nothing more.  
All of them gape, even Ikiru.  
_Do you not know of the legend?_  
"Not really, no." I replied plainly, holding my hand to my heart.  
_Do you wish to know?_  
"Will it change anything?" I thought if I had to listen, it would just bore me to death.  
_I'll tell you anyways, _Ikiru started by making his face serious, but his eyes fogged by the memory. _There was a time when nymphs roam the lands. Back about 1000years ago. All nymphs of all elements roamed the earth. They helped the lands grow richer, greener. Forest nymphs were of the highest rank, which brought many into envy. But what got them on edge, was their magic. They can beat anyone that came their way. Clear a whole forest in one blink of an eye.  
You would think they were demons, with such great power, but they were really good. One day, other fairies and elf's and other forest creatures got furious by how they were so small in comparison. They made a pact with these underworld demons, even some were willing to sell their own souls to nether world bones. That's when things got out of hands. More and more were giving their lives to the dead bones that has grown powerful. Later those souls became useful. A warlock named, Mishiro Tohru, came upon them. They tempted him into letting them possess his body. He then let them over a deal that he can live forever, which cause him to grow in strength.  
The Forest nymphs worried that they wouldn't be able to handle him. The leader of them all, Ayame Satomi, wanted to bear a child that can save everyone if they were to fail, and die. But she didn't want her first child to be a regular nymph, she also didn't want to risk the chance to wait nine months for her baby to arrive. Luckily for her, she had a lover who was a Forest nymph that was a male. As you can tell, only females are sometimes born or gain the ability to be one. He was her eternal soul mate. I do not recall his name, but when he heard that she wanted a baby, he was thrilled that he would have an offspring.  
When she held an infant in herself, she visited a water goddess that was rumored to have the ability to give a wish to those who truly need it. When the goddess heard the pleading from Ayame, she allowed her to wish for anything. Ayame wished her baby would be born a girl, and be in her arms at this moment. As she finished, a baby girl was formed in her warming arms.  
_"But why didn't she wish for the war to be over?" I interjected when Ikiru took a breath.  
_Because she couldn't. The wish is for that person's use only. The war was out of the question, not by how much power Mishiro had, it was because Ayame's true wish was for to bear a child.  
_"Oh, I get it. You can continue."  
_Well, Ayame didn't want to let Mishiro to get his hands on her. So when she thanked the goddess, she ran into the forest to find a hiding place for her baby. When she found a lone wolf, she begged the mother to raised her daughter until she is able to see. Then give her to a family that can teach her how to hunt and survive on her own. The mother wolf understood, and took the infant.  
Ayame knew what to do now. She gathered everyone that was still on the side of good to finish this. She and her lover was in front, and the others in the back. When they reached the gates of the nether world, Mishiro was waiting for them. The battle started, and as expected, the battle was full of blood and gore. Dead body's piled high on top of each other, and soon, only Ayame and her lover were left. Her lover didn't last very long, not because he was weak, but because he gave Ayame his very last power so she can save everyone. It was one on one. Mishiro, who haven't even broken a sweat, and Ayame, who had a plan. First, she collected everyone's souls so she can bind him down. Then with her last strength, she poured her own soul to create a sword. Mishiro struggled out, but Ayame stabbed him in the heart before he got her. Mishiro fell, only revealing bones. The deal he made was that he can live forever, it never said they can't eat his flesh.  
Ayame, weak by what she had done, moved over to her soul mate. Sitting there, dead near her lover, and accomplishment.  
_Ikiru didn't say anything after that. "So?" I urged him on, making hand motions to motivate him, "whatever happened to Ayame's daughter?"  
_What do you think happened?  
_I put a finger to my chin, "I have no clue."  
Kagura went over to Ikiru and said, "May I say it, I don't think she would know unless you tell her."  
_You may if you wish  
_Kagura smiled, turned to me. "You're her daughter."  
I put a shocked face on. "WHAT!"  
"It's true." Hanabe came up from behind, "I'm amazed that you didn't know by what Ayame's last name is."  
"Well, I was too indulge in the story to notice that."  
"It's okay. You can't know everything. But you need to know how much you can accomplish."  
"Why?" I cleared my head before saying, "I mean, Mishiro is already dead, isn't he? Why should I do anything about it now?" Then a thought occurred in my mind. "Also, why did I get mails about killing people if I'm supposed to be on the side of good?"  
This time Ikiru answered, _because those were demons that would soon have evil intentions, and nothing can stop it.  
_"But the last one is Kagami Akai. And what I heard, he was good. All he is, is a crow."_  
Yes, we're very friendly with crows, but some, not as much. Your fiancé is soon going to have the power to control the world. We'll, that's what I'm predicting, but you never know, the future can change by the littlest things.  
_Ikiru finishes by the time of wings flapping were nearing.  
"Nyru!" Kagami came up to me, spread his arms wide, and embraced me. It was not like his perverted hug where the hand goes down too much, but a nice, warm hug that a parent would give to their child. "You disappeared so suddenly and I was so worried."  
"You were worried about me?" _I never expected that._  
He released me, "Of course I was. You're my soul mate, how could I not worry about you?" Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek, "When I sensed that you were in trouble, I was going to come straight away. But_ someone _said that I wasn't needed." Then he turned around, and Yuki came out of the landscape with Jiro following behind.  
"I knew what was happening, so I couldn't let Kagami ruin the moment when you found out that the famous Ayame Satomi was your mother."  
I wiped the cheek that Kagami kissed on while saying, "so you knew the whole time?"  
"Well, all of us did. It was kind of hard not saying a word about it." He turned to face Kagami, "It was even harder to hold him back. He was very persistent about going. He kept going, 'Nyru is in trouble, as her future husband, I must save her!' It was torture. Even for us who were almost beaten to death. The whole school had to hold him down. When Ikiru sent his signal, I told them to let go, and he rushed over here." Then Yuki stepped into my bubble, and kissed me on the same cheek. "he really loves you, I just hope you realize that soon," he whispered, then winked.  
"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Kagami was shouting, "It better not be about me."  
Jiro leaped onto him after he finished, "You got to chill. She's alright, as you can expect from the daughter of Ayame."  
He started to pout, "I know."  
"Wait a minute." I started, "I thought Ayame, I mean, mother, was on the side of good."  
"Just because we were born in the underworld, doesn't make us evil." Jiro stated. "It's not like we could choose where we want to be born. It doesn't matter where were born, the only thing that matters is how we end up. You could be created to be good, but that's not going to change anything, you can still end up being evil. It's how you live your life, and the decision you make that can change your future."  
"Very wise words Jiro." Kagura said when he came up to us. "I think you have questions about your battle between the blood siblings."  
"Blood siblings?" I asked, "Why are they called that?"  
Kagura looked into the distant, "They are from the blood forest. They feed off of demons that are weaker than them. Every time they feed, they get stronger. The reason why Akira hates you is because she was Mishiro daughter. She wants vengeance on you because your mother was one of the Forest nymphs. She hated you for many years, so she have been searching for a long time to kill you. Do you remember who tried to kill you last time?"  
When I thought about it, my eyes became blurry by tears that formed just by looking back at it. "No," I tried to force the words out, "I didn't know who did it, I was unable to see at that time. I didn't hear anything, nor had any scent of them. But what I can remember was the smell of blood, and saw only blackness."  
"Well, they had been planning for a while, ever since they knew about you. But now they know you're alive, you have to really watch out. There are some people that are very untrustworthy. But from the strength that I saw that you produce, I'm not worried."  
I let my hands drop to the side, "And, what about my family, I grew up with them, killing people that I probably shouldn't."  
"Well, you really didn't have a choice. Those that you've fed on, they were going to end up doing evil things, you know."  
"I guess." Then I remember something, "Hanabe, how come you're a skin walker, but you can change into a human. And wasn't one of the blood siblings a skinwalker too?"  
Hanabe sighed, "yes, skin walkers can turn into humans, if your powerful enough or not. And yes, Kirika is a skin walker. She's my cousin."  
I gaped, "I knew it! When she said she was a skinwalker, I had suspected something." Then peaked at the crater near us, "So, she became evil."  
"Unfortunately, yes. She didn't like how she was so weak and frail next to me, even though I was trying to tell her that she and I were equals. But she refuses to listen. Akira came and asked her if she wanted to assist her in her own doing. Kirika was filled with joy when she heard that she can be or looked stronger, so, she agreed. By the next day, she was gone."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I caused her harm."  
Hanabe put his hands up to assure me it was alright. "You had to do it. Plus, she chose this, so I have no right to stop her."  
"Hanabe, are you sure. I mean, she's your cousin, you can help her."  
"No. She asked for this, so who am I to object." Then Hanabe turned to Kagami who was watching us talking the whole time, "starting today, your not the only one obliged to protect Nyru." Then winked, and ran out of the Cryptic Forest.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami yelled at the direction he left. Kagami then said, "well, shall we get back, it's going to get dark soon."  
"Wait," Kagura said as he rushed up to me, "take this, it will sense every time your in danger, or when you need us, and it will summon us to you." Then he present me an amulet with a vine chain linked together at the bottom with a green orchid. He then wrapped it around my neck. "We will be back again soon." Suddenly, when he said that, all the other vines were gone with the wind.

"Ugh, that was exhausting," I said when I jumped on my bed, which is now red with black lace. Also my whole room is like my room at home, black and red, and absolutely no pink. "But it was pretty amazing. I mean, who knew I was the daughter of a forest nymph?" Then looked at Kagami, who was the only person other than me in the room, then looked down to my tattooed hands. "Well, I guess I was the only one in this school who didn't, huh?" I examined my left palm at the crescent moon then at the right where the star was embedded, and they where still there. They radiant a brilliant shade of sapphire from the blue trimming when I connect my hands together.  
Kagami, while going to his room to check in, said before he closed the door, "we wished to tell you, but we couldn't. You should take advantage of what you got. You should be proud that your mother was the great Ayame Satomi. She was a wonderful person. Well, it's getting late, I love you, night sweetie," then shut the door tight.  
"That's great for her," I mumbled to myself, "I hope I don't end like her." But just remembering the ending of the story sent shivers down my spine. Then remember what he said at the end, shouted, "I don't love you!" Suddenly a scrapping feeling in started in my stomach. My hands went straight toward the pain on my stomach. "Dang, why is there pain down there? Maybe cause I didn't ate much and now my body is getting revenge." I leaned over to turn the table lamp off, but I didn't want to move much because it was too painful. "Oh screw it!" I said as I tried to get to sleep while clutching my tummy. "At least I know not to have a baby anytime soon."

I woken with a warmth to my left that radiated through my body. It was a very comforting that all feelings faded, even the scrapping inside me stopped, that I didn't want to wake up. But when I heard a familiar voice, I nearly jumped out of the bed. "Kagami?"  
He responds with some moans and turning.  
"Kagami! Get out of my bed!" Then pushed him off the ledge, which made a 'thud' sound when he landed head first on the stone floor. _Geez, and yesterday I thought he was actual different than a pervert. That idiot._  
"What time is it?" Kagami said when he came to his senses. Then looked up at me and smiled. "Well, good morning."  
I turned away, "It was," then glance at him, "pervert."  
He had a dumb look on his face when he said "pervert?" While I got up to gather my school uniform, and went to the bathroom, he rushed past me and said with a smirk, "I'm no where near a pervert." Then blocked the doorway to the bathroom.  
I finally noticed he didn't wore a shirt, the only clothing he had on were shorts. I felt my face getting hot, and on an impulse, I gave him a roundhouse kick right in the face that sent him flying to the side of the wall in my room. I quickly rushed into the bathroom, and before the slamming the door shut, I shouted "you're a hot blooded rapist, and the king of perverts!"  
I placed my hand to my heart, which the rate of it was swift. "What's happening to me?" I walked over to the mirror and noticed all the features I got last night still remained. My eyes are still a sublime shade of green. My alluring brown hair still linger around my waist, and my ears still point like elves. "Seriously, I'm changing way too much." I turned and took my uniform from the hanger and examined it and shook my head, "this is so medieval," but changed into anyways.  
When I finished and stalked out of the room, Kagami was waiting by the window. "My lady," he said while spreading his arms out for me. I was about to accept his offer until I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. On an instant, I threw a punch whoever it was when I whirled around. Unfortunately he caught my motive in an instant. My eyes widen when I realized who it was.  
"Watch where your hitting. If my face or any other part of me get bruised then getting girls would be hard."  
"Sakuya" I automatically embraced him, and he embraced me back. I inhaled his scent, a mixture of vanilla and lavender. "I missed you."  
"Uh-hem? Can we stop this love fest?" Kagami said with irritation in his voice. "And you should let go of my fiance before you get hurt."  
At that moment, the hug ended and aniki looked from Kagami to me. "Fiance?" He had a facial expression of someone who is about to kill. "How did this happen?"  
Kagami walked over to us and said, "look, I don't want to start a fight, so I'll just tell you. Nyru proposed to me." Then he took my hand, "I don't even know who you are so, Nyru, let's get to school"  
Aniki grasped my other hand and pulled me over to him. "First, my name is Sakuya Suburu, Nyru's older brother, and she would never propose, she's a girl."  
Kagami, tugged me over to him, "look Suburu, she did proposed."  
"Um, can we just talk?" I pleaded.  
"And I'm saying she didn't" and jerked me to Sakuya's side.  
Finally I was released, but unfortunately it was only because aniki pushed Kagami away from me.  
Kagami staggered up from the impact. He started to chuckle, "You are so dead!" Then charged at Sakuya.  
Sakuya couldn't dodge Kagami in time, which cause him to get a direct hit in stomach.  
Sakuya then had fire in his eyes, and pounce directly at Kagami, and vice versa. Each of them went at it, punch after punch. Kick after kick. Endless violence between those two.  
"H-Hey, stop fighting." I stuttered, but unsuccessfully getting them to stop. I then felt a sudden tingle on my left hand. I studied it for a brief moment, and shocked to see it that inside the blue trimmings was a bright green. _Should I try it? Well then again, it might hurt them severely..._ I thought really hard to see if I should try it or not. But then came to the conclusion of doing it. I faced my left hand from the window, then made a swift movement toward them before one of them could abolish the other. And just as I predicted, vines shot out the window and wrapped the two of them, and held them still. "I told you guys to stop, but do you listen? No."  
They both were inhaling and exhaling really fast, and their faces were cherry red. Kagami quickly said, "let me go, these vines are suffocating me."  
"Are you guys going to stop this nonsense?"  
"Sure. Whatever. Just let me go." He pleaded.  
I then released the vines and sent them back outside the window.  
Sakuya started walking up to me, seized my forearms and blew up in my face. "What the hell was that?"  
"W-Well...I'm now a forest nymph now." I said while avoiding his eyes.  
"What?" He then tighten his grip, thinking that I would give him the answer that he wanted to hear if he inflict more pain, but it doesn't work that way. "How can you be a forest nymph? You a succubus."  
Irritated, I started to questioned him, just to prove the point that he can't have whatever he wants. "And yet you didn't notice that my hair and eye color changed? And that my hair grew longer? Also that my ears are pointy"  
He let go and started to back away while I feared him with my questions til I had him to a wall. "I'm sorry I didn't noticed the obvious."  
"And why are you even here anyways?" I shouted at him.  
"You see, I'm now a student here."  
I paused for a second to take a breath. "A student? Here? As Aburbo Academy?"  
"Yeah. I'm a third year."  
"Here?" I asked again. _Why he's here? Of all places_. I reached for my amulet that hung around my neck.  
"Yeah. What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
"Maybe she doesn't want her fake brother to go to her school." Kagami said when he fully recovered.  
"What? I'm no fake brother."  
I clutched the amulet tighter.  
"Yes you are. Ayame Satomi is her real mother, and Ayame only had one child." Kagami stated.  
Sakuya looked at me and asked in a soft voice I could barely hear, "is it true?"  
I squeezed it harder, but not hard enough to crush it, "I-I'm sorry, it's t-true." I then thought to myself, _I wish I can disappear._  
When the thought vanished, a whirlwind crawled through the window and in front of me. Then when it lighten up, it revealed Kagura, the leader of the vine assassins. But now he was in his human form, with his silver eyes, and a lavishing dark blue hair. "You call?"  
Everyone was silenced when he came up to me and took me by the hand. I stared at his once to be vine hand wrapped around my hand, then up to his silver eyes. I took in a breath, "Yes."  
"Where do you wish to go?" He asked.  
Sakuya seized my arm and said with a grim face, "yeah, where do you wish to go?"  
I simply shook off his grasped, which is a miracle cause he's really strong, but now I'm stronger. "Anywhere but here." Then looked over to Kagura and whispered, "Cryptic Forest."  
He gave me a nod and closed his eyes for a brief second, then open them again. After he exposed his pupils, a light sensation filled my body and a whirlwind started to form. Sakuya tried to reach me so he can pull me out. Unfortunately he was unable to before we evaporated in the air.  
When the winds lightened up, it uncovered the Cryptic Forest, and Ikiru, which greeted me with a smile. _Nyru, welcome back.  
_"Hey Ikiru," I said casually when I came over and sat next to him. "Do you mind?"  
_Not at all. Aren't you supposed to be in school?  
_A sigh escaped through my lips as I said, "My brother is going to Aburbo Academy."  
_That's a surprise. I thought you love your brother dearly?  
_"Of course. It's just," stuttering at my words didn't hep me explain, but I try talk not to, "it's just that whole fiance thing with Kagami is too new. Plus being a forest nymph just adds the cherry on top of the cake. I can't explain this to him. Its pretty difficult for me cause one day he's my real brother, then the next is like he's not my real brother. I just can't take it all in so quickly."  
Kagura placed his arm around me, and set himself down beside me. "it's alright. It's difficult to admit anything new to someone that is involve without knowing it."  
I tucked my head on his shoulder, "I guess your right. I mean I was new to this as well, and I handle it well." I removed his arm from my shoulder and bounce up, "I'll tell him."  
_That's the ticket. Since it's still the first day, you won't be counted tardy. Kagura, escort Nyru to school.  
_A voice rise from behind the shadows, and out comes Hanabe in his human form. "There's no need for that."  
"Hanabe!" I shouted and jumped into his arms.  
"Nyru, we should get to school." he said when I released him.  
I paused, "we? What do you mean we?"  
Hanabe looked puzzled by my reply, but answered with a grin. "I forgot to tell you. Starting today, I'm a second year at Aburbo Academy."  
"Oh really," I said as I flew my hands in the air, "why don't you just kick me in the face?"  
"Even though that's very tempting, I could not." A chuckle escaped through his lips as he said, "come on, Kagami must be having an anxiety attack since you just got up and left out of nowhere again."  
_"Kagami..."_ Came a hiss through my mind, as a pain crossed through my stomach again. I immediately clutched my stomach and collapsed to the ground.  
"Nyru!" Hanabe, Kagura, and Ikiru shouted as I fell from the pain.  
Hanabe, on my left, said in a stern voice, "are you okay Nyru?"  
"Does she look like she's alright?" Kagura, on my right, nagged to Hanabe.  
I tried to say something, but it was too painful to say anything. My throat burned, and my inside felt like their on fire. But outside was below zero. I didn't know if my teeth were going to chatter or not. But every movement felt like my body was exploding. My hands climbed up to my neck as my breath shorten. My heart started to pound inside my chest, and to every beat, it was harder to breathe.  
"Nyru!" A flapping of wings came from the north, and a voice that rang a bell. Kagami arrived with Sakuya tailing behind him.  
_"Kagami..." _Came the hiss again. And when the voice vanished, so did the torture. Steadily, I ascent from the ground, but nearly fell. Luckily, Kagami caught me from behind.  
He turned my around and held me close to his chest, "where were you?" He whispered in my ear. "I was so worried that something happened."  
"Something did happened," Kagura said as he got up to us. He seized my shoulder and asked, "what just happened there?"  
I took a glimpse at his eyes that held a mix of confusion and sadness. I didn't know what to say, but I knew that whatever just happened meant it should be kept a secret. So I shifted my glance away to keep myself from saying anything. Even though it pains me to restrain myself from saying anything about my situation.  
Hanabe came up to Kagura and pulled him back as he said, "I think we should keep that incident on the down low for now."  
Kagura nodded as he looked over me, still not risking any eye contact with him.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Kagami said in a heartbeat.  
"Nothing," I said and linked my arm through his as I responded, "lets go to school. Yuki and Jiro must be waiting for us. We can't keep them waiting more than they already had."  
"Don't you want to teleport like last time." Hanabe offered.  
I felt tempted to, but couldn't risk the fact of Kagami knowing that I was suffering at this exact spot. I had to get on his good side, and the only way to do this is to let him do what he wanted to do since morning peaked through the horizon. So, I said what had to be said, "nah, I'm good. This time, I want to ride with Kagami. But maybe next time."  
And with that, Kagami picked me up and carried me like a princess and was about to take off when my silent forgotten brother spoke up. "Why not go with me?"  
I felt exhausted as I repeated myself, "nah, I'm good. This time, I want to ride with Kagami. But maybe next time." Then nudged on Kagami's torso and say in a weary voice, "let's go before the first bell rings."  
"Don't worry," he said in a casual voice, "we'll be there before you know it." And as he finishes his sentence, we where off ground and made our way to school, with Sakuya tailing behind, and Hanabe's whirlwind disappearing in the distant.  
As we descended from the sky, Yuki and Jiro where standing side to side outside the school's entrance. When they got sight of us, They started waving in the air like maniacs, repeatedly shouting, "Kagami! Nyru! Down here!" They finally stopped when we landed, only for us to get into a death hug attack. "We were waiting forever, Where were you guys?" They said in unison, then released us. Unfortunately, as they let go of their grip, my knees felt weak and gave in, and I collapsed again. But luckily, all three of them caught me before I hit my head on the concrete floor.  
"I'm okay," I said as I try to regain a steady breathing, "I just didn't sleep that much, so I'm just sleepy."  
At that, Yuki and Jiro both leered at Kagami as they said, "What did you do, you over excited crow?"  
Kagami backed a little as he said in a hesitated voice, "N-Nothing. I mean I slept with her-."  
"What?" Sakuya said as he approached us, and started cracking his knuckles."You little," he mumbled as he inched toward him.  
A whirlwind came in view, and Hanabe appeared inside. "Why is everyone looking very vengeful toward Kagami-chan?" He said in a cute voice.  
They all looked at him like a parent who would look at a kid who was having a trauma about not wanting to go home and wanting staying at Disney World. "Kagami-_chan_?" everyone said.  
Hanabe made his facial expression to look innocent as he said in a shy voice, "I-If Kagami-chan doesn't feel the same about me," then turned and shed a single tear at the corner of his right eye, "I should just stop before I really start to like you." Then he ran in my direction and squeezed me so tight I thought I would suffocate, "maybe I should have Nyru instead of Kagami-chan. I bet she would love me more." At the end of his statement, he kissed me on the cheek.  
That slight movement probably made a jolt in their brain cause they all turned from Kagami, to Hanabe.  
"Ooh, I guess I'm the next target cause I got close to Nyru." He gave me another peck, "Catch me if you can." Then bolted inside the school, having everyone except Jiro chasing after him.  
Jiro let out a laugh, but held it back a second later to say, "I bet he did that on purpose." He linked his arm around me and pulled me close so I won't fall again, "It was quite a scene you made. Suddenly fainting like that, tsk, tsk, tsk. Nyru, what's going on?"  
I stared hard down on the ground for the moment, _Can I trust Jiro? He doesn't seem too bad. Or is he?_  
"Look, you don't have to say anything. I was just worried that something bad was going to happen, and wanted to make sure so I can confirm it. Maybe it could be a girl problem for all I know, and that's why you won't tell me. Or that you ate something you shouldn't. But if you have to keep in all your problems, that's just gonna make it even worst. You know I'm here to help, were friends." He gave a reassuring smile that illuminated like the full moon.  
"I don't know," I whispered.  
"Excuse me," he leaned in a little closer, "what was it?"  
"I don't know!" I nearly shouted.  
"Well, you can try to explain where the pain is coming from, or that you feel dizzy, or when it all started. Those little details can lead to the correct answers."  
I stared hard at the ground, "well, the pain is coming from my stomach. It comes and goes, and it makes me dizzy enough to make me faint. And it started late last night."  
"I knew it!" Jiro yelled, "It's that Kagami's fault, I knew he can't wait to eat you. That hungry crow." Then he started marching towards the school.  
"Wait!" I yelped as I clutched his sleeve to restrain him from moving, "It's not like I'm pregnant or anything like that. And if I was, then the signs are coming real early."  
He stopped in his tracks as he said, "Signs? Are there anymore that I need to know about.?"  
"Well, a moment ago, when I escaped to the Cryptic Forest to get away from Kagami and Aniki's brawl, a hissing sound came through my mind, and if I remember right, it said Kagami. Then this feeling of something inside my stomach that's scratching and clawing from the inside out. Like it's, or whatever it is, is trying to get out." I made a pleading face to Jiro and ask in a honey suckled voice, "will you please help me. It's killing me."  
Jiro looked at me hard, then said, "Alright. But I'll probably be less help than you think. I would talk to Ikiru. He would more likely know what is happening."  
"Ikiru? Yeah, he would know. Thanks Jiro, I'm gonna go right now." and gripped my amulet and whispered, "Cryptic Forest." Then I closed my eyes and opened them, and I appeared in the forest again. Smiling, I said, "That is a great way to travel."  
_Do you need something, my dear? _Ikiru asked when I stepped closer towards him, and set myself down beside him.  
I looked down and said, "I need help."  
Ikiru chuckled, _isn't that a surprise. When have you not needed my help since the day you laid eyes on me.  
_I stared hard at him and said, "I don't think it's funny. I got a raging pain in my stomach, as if there's someone trying to claw it's way out. It hurts so much I can barely stand, or breathe. Do you find it humorous for me to be in this much pain?"  
Ikiru was silent for a while, but then said, _I'm very sorry. I didn't know it was already time.  
_"Time for what?" I asked suspiciously.  
_I mustn't say. But I will say that it's going to be a very painful week for you.  
_"What!" I exclaimed, "a week of this crap! How am I possibly going to handle this, I got my pretend brother Sakuya watching me like a hawk, Hanabe now going to my school, and I got Kagami saying I'm his fiance. And now I have to handle this, what ever this is," and motioned around my stomach with my hands, "I can't do that!"  
_Nyru, please settle down. I can't tell you what it is because this is something you must come to realize on your own. The only thing I can tell you is that if you can't figure out why it's in you, then it will reveal itself when it's ready. Your mother went through it, and so did every forest nymph. There's nothing to worry about, you won't die from it, I vow it.  
_"Oh great, yet another thing I have to do myself. First it was just to find out I was a forest nymph. Now you want me to find out on my own what this pain in my stomach is. Geez, your such a great guardian."  
_I'm terribly sorry, Nyru. I can't treat like a baby, and spoon feed you every time your in trouble._  
I rolled my eyes at what he said, "Fine. One week, I can wait that long." I got up and started to head by but looked over my shoulder and said, "thanks, Ikiru."

**-One week later-  
**I thought I could handle one week, but no, I couldn't.  
"Nyru, stay still. You have stay in bed." Sakuya said fiercely.  
I'm stuck in bed, the pain in my stomach is just too unbearable. "I can still go to school, you know."  
Kagami came into the room, "Likely story, once you get up, you'll automatically fall to the floor."  
"Whatever," so I just laid there, being pampered by my once to be brother, and my so called fiance. I haven't been able to read anyone's thoughts, and I completely lost all strength of a forest nymph. Ever since I talked to Ikiru about my problem, and went back to school, I nearly fainted in class. Everyone almost had a heart attack, well, from what I heard. I woke up a little later, and I was in my bed, but found out I was out for six days. Today is the seventh, and the pain grows more intense as every minute pass.  
"You look cold," Sakuya said, "I'll get more blankets." Then left the room.  
"No, I'll get it for her," Kagami said, and went tailing behind Sakuya.  
"Hey, I don't need anymore blankets!" But they already left. _Great, I'm burning up on the inside, but my skin feels cold, as though I was dead._  
_"Help me..." _Came the hissing once more.  
_How am I suppose to help you? You'll never tell me._  
_"Blood..."_ It answered.  
_Blood? That's what you want? What kind of blood? Whatever it is, I'll get it, just to get rid of you.  
"Skin walker...Must be male...And you get it...by direct...contact.." _It informed in a steady, yet stuttering voice.  
_Male skin walker...Hanabe! Wait, What? I have to kiss him? No way in hell.  
_It started to breathe heavier, getting impatient, _"Do you want...To get rid of me? This is the only way..To get me out of you. How about it...Get Hanabe here...And get him to let you drink his blood..through his lips._  
_I understand. _I clutched my amulet, closed my eyes, and whispered his name.  
"You called, Nyru?" Hanabe asked, when I opened my eyes. "Gosh Nyru, you look beautiful."  
"No I don't, I look like a mess. But thanks anyways."  
_"Blood...Nyru, I need blood"  
_"Oh yeah, Hanabe, you would anything for me right?"  
"Of course, your like my flesh and blood," then he eyed m suspiciously, "What is it you need?"  
I looked down, sheepishly said, "Blood."  
Hanabe chuckled, and said, "that's it? Sure" Then got his finger and lined his nail on his wrist, and bright red liquid dripped out. He lean his wrist near me, "here, if it's going to make you better, then this is a simple thing."  
I looked up at his wood colored eyes, "I have to get it through a kiss."  
"Oh, I can also do that, like I said, if it makes you better, than I'll do anything." Then lifted his wrist to his lips, and let the blood drip pass his lips. He leaned in, very close to my lips and closed his eyes.  
I was very hesitant, but gave in and closed my eyes, and kissed him. A rush of static ran through my body, filling me with all sort of feelings. I felt as though, I knew all the emotion that Hanabe felt. The pain, the sorrow, the love, the affection, everything. It made my whole body numb, and tingly. Hanabe held me in his arms for support, even though all the blood in his mouth was gone, he didn't want this moment to end. And, neither did I.  
"Are you two done? You two are building an audience." A chirpy voice said.  
Me and Hanabe pulled back, and noticed Kagami, Sakuya, and a a young delicate girl, about the same age as me, was standing there. Staring with shock at what they witness.  
"So," the girl said, "you set me free. I thank you for that."  
I looked her up and down in amusement. She looked exactly like me, everlasting green eyes, and almond brown hair. "You're..the thing that was inside?"  
She smiled very cheery, like a five year old youth. "But of course. Not what you had expected right?"  
I nodded slowly as she made her way over to Kagami. She wrapped her slender arms around him and giggled. I cocked my head and asked, "Who are you, and why are you touching Kagami like that?"  
"Because," she started, but then got up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek while he was still stunned from the scene between Hanabe and me. "I'm your other half. My name is Nyria Satomi, that _thing_ that was in you that you complained was killing you. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, face to face. And, I'm everything that your not,or don't want, or wanting to be, or going to be. And, one thing that you don't want is Kagami, and I'm the answer to your prayer."  
"W-Wait, what? I'm confused. What do you mean prayer?" I gaped as to what she informed me.  
Nyria put on a weary facial expression, "the day I was born, you said "I don't love you" to Kagami. And I'm here to set you free from him."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm saying, you can continue what ever it is your doing, and I can have Kagami all to myself." Then she lifted her hand up to seal the deal.  
"Fine by me." I said, and was about to grab her hand, but Hanabe held mine back.  
Hanabe glared at her, "she agrees, but she isn't going to touch your hand."  
Her eyes looked as though it was filled by anger, but changed too quickly so I wasn't sure if I saw correctly. She was smiling her same old smile and announced, "then, it's a deal."


End file.
